thesquishablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hawaii Day
Plot The episode starts with Thaud putting on a lei on Lubch. Lubch wants to know why he's wearing this. Thaud, of course says it's Hawaii Day. To this, Lubch gets the grass skirt off him and breaks the lei off from him and says there will be no Hawaii Day. However, he spots Err before finishing his sentence and says why is she wearing those. She says if it is the lei and the grass skirt. To this, Thaud gets Grate to see if grass skirts are allowed. She says no, and Err and Thaud realize that. Lubch immediately gets angry and sends them to class. In the Hidden compartment, Beja shows the girls a rule for Hawaii Day he made. They each have a note about it. Grate says "Really?". Err says "Fine". Skippy says "Oh" sadly, and Explosve says "Got it!" off-screen. Trivia *This is the last thing for Squishables Season 2. *This is the only episode to have a shadow under the building. *This was not to be the last thing for Squishables Season 2, however, it turned out it was. *This is the shortest episode yet, even counting the easter egg. *There is one easter egg in this episode. *Explosve was originally not to say "Got it!" in this episode, but this was later decided to be added in the easter egg while making the animation. *When Err points to the lei and the grass skirt, she has a finger for both hands. *Grate's shaking no animation is similar to Weebl shaking his head no from the Weebl and Bob episode snails. *Err originally was to have a small smile when she said "Oh!" with Thaud, but this either during or before making the animation was rejected and she had a frown instead. *The lip sync animation was used for this episode only. This is because it was created when the cartoon was being made. *This cartoon was actually finished on Monday, but was promised to air on Hawaii Day. *Lubch moving his head when he says "Why are you wearing those?" is inspired by the way Minky Steve and Carl Honduras speak from a Weebl series. *Lubch says get to class to Thaud, Err, and Grate, although Thaud is not a student, although she is sometimes treated like one. This could mean she is also a teacher or she is being treated as a student. *Grate's walk (not when she leaves) is 2 frames each. *Beja doesn't return to his original spot after he jumps. *Explosve can be heard in the episode only. *In the easter egg, nobody is wearing grass skirts or leis. *The desk, chair and paper in the background is the same from the previous episode. **However, no paper should be there, unless it's saying Happy Hawaii Day. *If you save the flash file by using a flash catcher or right-clicking "Play flash full screen", clicking save link as, and saving it, you can use a flash decompiler (I recommend Flash Decompiler Trillix) to reveal when the camera shows a close up of Err, zoom it in all the way, and go to the paper for example, and you may see it's pixelized. The desk, chair and paper are also in the images folder. This is because the creator never wanted the program to slow down while making the episode so he copied the desk, chair and paper and pasted it special as a bitmap. This is the same to Cerge in Cerge's Pretzels 4. *Although Beja is in the easter egg only, he is mentioned by Err not in an easter egg. *Using a flash decompiler reveals that the 2 colors of the rectangles (used for when Thaud and Err say "Oh!") are blue, but changed color either with the advanced coloring or filter. This shape can be found either in the shape or sprite (movie clip) section. Goofs *Nearly the end of Lubch's shape when he says "Wait!" (the scene where Err is walking in) is seen. This is most noted by spotting the end in the flash file first and going to a flash decompiler to find the shape and seeing it there (in Trillix it could be Shape 98 between Shape 97 and 99 (97 is a shape where Lubch is ignoring Thaud saying "forget it! There will be no Hawaii-" but no mouth, and identical to 96, the same thing, but the bounds is different, and 99 is a open mouth shape).